


It's the Superb Owl, Guillermo the Heartless!

by HeartlessMemo



Series: What We Create In October Challenge! [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dark Gigi AU, Dark Gigi Spoilers, Fluff, It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown!, M/M, Roleswap, Superb Owl, WWC2020, What We Create in October, unhinged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: **Dark Gigi AU fluff/crack spin off** **Spoilers for the ending of Guillermo the Heartless**"...Every year on the first Sunday in February the Superb Owl visits the most sincere party! If we all believe in him, then he’s bound to come. We have everything: owl food, creepy paper, the welcoming banner, the pictures…”The vampires prepare to welcome the Superb Owl!
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create In October Challenge! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	It's the Superb Owl, Guillermo the Heartless!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Day 2 of the What We Create in October Writing/Art Challenge! The prompt is: Superb Owl. I really went crazy with this one. My special challenge to myself is to keep all of these prompts within the universe of my Dark Gigi fic, Guillermo the Heartless. But these little one-shots are all MUCH fluffier than the main fic. If you do choose to check out Dark Guillermo please be sure to read all the tags first. 
> 
> Also, this fic contains **SPOILERS FOR THE END OF GUILLERMO THE HEARTLESS**!!! So, if you'd rather be surprised, you might want to skip it.

Guillermo walks in from the foyer, his nose buried in a book that he pilfered from his hu--his Nandor. He’s so entranced by the hilarious, woefully inept machinations of a demon and an angel that he doesn’t immediately notice the outlandish decorations all over the Fancy Room.

“Master!” Nandor springs to his side, using his new vampiric speed to appear next to Guillermo in a flash. “What do you think?!” He gestures around him with a proud flourish.

Floating above the fireplace, Nadja and Laszlo carefully pin up a large, glittery banner that reads: “Welcome Superb Owl!” Drawings of owls are strung on a piece of yarn that spans the mantle. There are bowls set out on the end tables filled with dead mice and voles. The whole scene is part adorable child’s birthday party, part grotesque nightmare.

“It’s...um,” Guillermo’s eyes land on Colin Robinson lurking in the corner with a look of anticipation on his face. “Very nice! What...is this, exactly?”

Laszlo snorts, “Never heard of the Superb Owl, have you? These young-blood vampires.” He rolls his eyes and Nadja snorts in agreement. “Think they know everything and they’ve never even heard of the great and powerful winged specter.”

Guillermo rolls his eyes and turns to Nandor, reaching up and tugging the scrunchie that holds up his bun. The baby vampire fridgets and sighs, but allows his lover to arrange his long hair the way he likes it, flowing over his shoulders. Guillermo runs his fingers through the silky strands, delighting at the flecks of silver that catch the firelight. Going up on tiptoe, he kisses the edge of Nandor’s mouth. “You want to fill me in, baby?” he asks.

Nandor’s eyes light up and he takes Guillermo’s hand, dragging him over to one of the bowls of dead mice. “It’s a Superb Owl party! Every year on the first Sunday in February the Superb Owl visits the most sincere party! If we all believe in him, then he’s bound to come. We have everything: owl food, creepy paper, the welcoming banner, the pictures…” He looks at Guillermo with big, excited eyes. The older vampire is breathless with how much he loves this fool.

He turns to Nadja and Laszlo, suspicion sharpening his tone. “You both need to stop fucking with Nandor. First dress up and now this? He’s impressionable!”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Guillerrrmo,” Laszlo responds, drawing out the lead vampire’s name with a theatrical trill. “We’ve met the Superb Owl, haven’t we, my darling?”

“It’s true!” Nadja nods knowingly. “The Superb Owl blessed our dark wedding by dropping a bloody rabbit on the unholy altar. That’s how I knew it was meant to be…”

The couple look to be in danger of launching into another public display of lust. Guillermo quickly turns back to Nandor and finds his ex-familiar looking crestfallen; his shoulders slump and he hangs his head like a kicked puppy. These days, Guillermo is becoming more and more suspicious that Nandor knows exactly how to manipulate him.

“You don’t believe in the Superb Owl, master?” his voice is small and forlorn. 

Guillermo lets out a long sigh.

  
  
  
  


It’s nearly dawn. Guillermo lifts Nandor into his arms, cradling him to his chest as if he weighs nothing. The younger vampire nuzzles his face into Guillermo’s neck and asks, sleepily, “Did the Superb Owl come, Gueermo?”

Guillermo huffs a laugh and walks Nandor over to one of the offering bowls. “He must have! Look, he took some of the mice!”

Nandor glances down at the half-empty bowl and back up at his master, a warm wave of affection filling his chest.

“Thank you, master,” he says with a soft smile as his eyes fall shut.

  
  
  
  



End file.
